defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Olfin Tennety
|mention = |gameimage = |voiceactor = |tv = x |game = |health = Deceased, killed by a landslide caused by Quentin McCawley}} Olfin Tennety is an ambassador from the Earth Republic who has been trying to create some sort of pact with the independent town of Defiance. When her written proposals are continually rebuffed, she arrives in town in person along with her two husbands, Kaspar and Ziggy. Series (Spoilers) Acting Mayor Amanda Rosewater is talking to former Mayor Nicolette Riordon about an e-rep who has been offering a pact to share resources. Nicky emphatically advises against it. Later, Amanda is informed by her assistant, Ben Daris that Ambassador Tennety has made a proposal that Earth Republic will replenish the town's antiviral meds and fuel rods for their votek weapons in exchange for a mutual securities package. Amanda rejects the proposal without even waiting to hear the details. At the meeting of the city council, they talk about the town's need for a mag-lev spur, a rail line to connect the town to the outside world. Many on the town council are convinced that needs to borrow money from the earth republic for this highspeed rail line, and they want to put it to a vote. However, Amanda countermands this and warns of the danger of letting Earth Republic "get their foot in the door". Rafe McCawley disagrees. He says that he would massage that foot with scented oil. Ambassador Tennety was leaving Defiance and was going to be travelling on the same landcoach as Amanda Rosewater and Lawkeeper Nolan. Amanda was not pleased, as she had been ducking Tennety for weeks. Tennety introduced her two husbands, Kaspar and Ziggy. Ziggy was rather rude asking Amanda why she would leave New York for a backwater place like Defiance. Amanda smiled and told the ambassador that her husbands were lovely. Tennety confided that she married them when she was drunk. Olfin Tennety then said that the ride would be an opportunity for her to try to persuade Amanda that they should work together. She warned that the Votanis Collective will come calling eventually without offering cash incentives and that Earth Republic would be a good friend to have. However, Amanda said that the town had raised the necessary scrip to fund the line themselves and would not be needing a loan. The land coach was attacked and the leader of the outlaws said that a source had told him that the ambassador was carrying a great deal of money as well. He shoots her husband Kaspar to show that he is serious. Tennety removes a scrip chip from Kaspar's body that even he had been unaware that he was carrying, which enrages her husband Ziggy. Tennety was later revealed to be the source of information and the co-conspirator in the hijacking of the vehicle. She had planned to be the only survivor of the crime. The money would be stolen by the "Reverend" Sy Preston and his men, and then he would split it with her. Meanwhile, with the mayor and lawkeeper dead and the town broke, Defiance would agree to the loan, and Tennety would get a promotion from the Earth Republic. When caught, she was convicted and was theoretically being sent to the Vegas prison, but after putting her in the land coach the e-rep guard apologized to her and removed her shackles, citing the need for appearances. Tennety immediately starts giving orders. She wants all the information that can be found on Amanda put on her desk. Therefore, she is still employed by the Earth Republic, despite what has happened. Either she is so high up as to be untouchable, or her superiors were in on the plan. Her surviving husband Ziggy has left her after learning that he was supposed to be killed and is last seen travelling with Rynn.